Bridge to Terabithia
Bridge to Terabithia is a 2007 drama film based on the Katherine Peterson novel of the same name. Cast Singing cast *Josh Hutcherson - Jesse "Jess" Aarons *AnnaSophia Robb - Leslie Burke *Zooey Deschanel - Ms. Edmunds Non-singing cast *Bailee Madison - May Belle Aarons *Robert Patrick - Jack Aarons *Kate Butler - Mary Aarons *Latham Gaines - Bill Burke Plot Jesse "Jess" Aarons is a 12-year-old aspiring artist living with his financially struggling family in Lark Creek. He rides the bus to school with his little sister May Belle, where he avoids the school bully Janice Avery. In class, Jess is teased by classmates Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher, and meets new student Leslie Burke. At recess, Jess enters a running event, for which he had been training at home. Leslie also enters and manages to beat all the boys, much to Jess' irritation. On the way home, Jess and Leslie learn that they are next-door neighbors. Later in the evening Jess becomes frustrated when he finds that May Belle has drawn in his notebook, but his strict yet caring father sides with her. He later watches them gardening together, disappointed that his father does not spend time with him. Moreover, his mother cherishes her daughter more than him. The next day at school, Leslie compliments Jess' drawing ability, and they soon become friends. After school, they venture into the woods and swing across a creek on a rope. Jess and Leslie find an abandoned tree house on the other side, and invent a new world, which they call Terabithia. The fantasy world, which is a reflection on their lives, comes to life through their eyes as they explore the surroundings. For the next few days, Jess and Leslie spend their free time in the tree house getting to know each other. Leslie gives Jess an art kit on his birthday, much to his delight. Jess becomes angry with his father's attitude to him, and refuses the existence of Terabithia the next day at school. Afterwards, Jess apologizes to Leslie by giving her a puppy, whom she names Prince Terrien. Once in Terabithia, they fight with various creatures, including a troll resembling Janice, and a squirrel-like creature resembling Hoager, whom they name the 'Sqoager'. At school, Leslie becomes frustrated by Janice's fee for using the toilet. Jess and Leslie play a prank on Janice, and she becomes the laughing stock of everyone on the bus. Once Leslie's parents finish their book, she and Jess help paint their house. Jess is impressed by her parents' happiness, and smiles as he watches their family. At school, Leslie discovers from an upset Janice that her bullying is due to her abusive father, and they become friends and later Janice becomes Jess' friend. Jess and Leslie take P.T. to Terabithia, where they fight off several creatures resembling students at their school. When it starts raining, they decide to go home, and Jess looks on smiling as Leslie runs away. The next morning, Ms. Edmunds, Jess' music teacher, calls to invite him on a one-on-one field trip to an art museum. Jess tries to ask his mother's permission; however, she is half-asleep and he takes her mumbling as approval. Jess doesn't ask Leslie to accompany him, and merely looks at her house as they drive by. When he returns home, Jess finds that his father and mother were worried sick since they didn't know where he was. His father reveals to Jess that Leslie had died that morning while trying to swing across the rain-swollen creek. Jess, being traumatized by this shocking news, first denies it, then runs out of his house to check on Leslie, but he discovers the emergency vehicles surrounding her house, and has no choice but to accept Leslie's death. The following day, Jesse and his parents visit the Burke family home to pay their respects. Leslie's father, Bill Burke, tells Jess that she loved him, and thanks him for being a very good friend to her, since she had trouble making friends at her old school. Jess feels overwhelming guilt for Leslie's death, but his father consoles him to keep their friendship alive for her sake. Jess decides to re-imagine Terabithia and builds a bridge across the river to welcome a new ruler. He invites May Belle to Terabithia; she is delighted because she was previously denied any opportunity to enter. They bring back Terabithia in even greater splendor, with Jess as king and May Belle as princess. Musical numbers *"Keep Your Mind Wide Open" - Leslie *"Why Can't We Be Friends?" - Ms. Edmunds and Choir *"Someday" - Ms. Edmunds and Choir *"Ooh, Child" - Ms. Edmunds and Choir *"The Old Rugged Cross" - Jess and Leslie Category: Films